Aviation Studios Presents
by Aviation
Summary: Collection of trailers for my fics. Leafpool's Loyalty gave me permission. Includes trailers for Hunter and Prey, Betrayal, Mountain Menace, and To Soar Like an Eagle. COMING SOON- Ambition: Life of a Tiger AND Reach for the Sky II: Shadows of the Night.
1. Hunter and Prey: Sky's Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, nor do I own the idea of a movie trailer for a Fanfic, but I DO own this trailer and the story mentioned in it, as well as my characters, my plot, and my ideas._

_Note: Inspired by Leafpool's Loyalty. Don't worry, she gave me permission._

**A/N: This is my first trailer, so it's not that good. Should I continue?**

_Hunter and Prey: Sky's Story_

**The screen is blank. The chirping of birds can be heard, and a feminine voice begins to speak.**

_The four Clans are thriving in the forest. What more can there be?_

**The screen flashes to four cats standing on a ledge, the sunset behing them.**

_For four young cats..._

**Picture changes to a smoky grey she-cat.**

_...Stormkit..._

**Switches to a dusty brown she-cat.**

_...Rabbitkit..._

**Flashes to a small silver she-cat.**

_...Silverkit..._

**Changes to a white she-cat with grey blotches on her back.**

_...and Skykit..._

**The screen goes black. There is a loud hiss and from the blackness leaps a huge black tom, claws unsheathed.**

_...danger..._

**The four cats are padding along a thin ridge on a mountain. Silverkit is last. Suddenly, the ledge she is standing on crumbles beneath her paws.**

"Help!"

**Silverkit claws desperately at the stone, but it provides no paw holds.**

"Silverkit!"

**Skykit leaps towards her sister.**

_...excitement..._

**Skykit is on a ledge, surrounded by almost one hundred other cats.**

"We can do this!"

**The cats begin to yowl their approval.**

_...and adventure..._

**Rabbitkit is racing away from a large black tom.**

_...are just around the corner..._

**Black. Then, Silverkit, now Silverpaw, is standing by a bush. A male voice speaks to her.**

"I love you, Silverpaw."

**The tom waits for her answer.**

"I...I can't."

**Silverpaw answers sadly and reluctantly.**

"But why?"

**Black. Now Skypaw is facing a smoky-colored tom. He speaks to her.**

"Skypaw, I'm not who you think I am."

**Black. Stormkit is looking out over the remains of a camp.**

"No."

**Black. Once again, Rabbitkit is shown racing away from a large black tom. Suddenly, he leaps and corners her against a tree.**

"Please!"

**The scene changes once more. Skypaw is talking to a glimmering golden she-cat.**

"I can't do this."

**The she-cat answers calmly.**

"Yes, you can. You must. It is your destiny."

**Black.**

_Hunter and Prey: Sky's Story, from Aviation Studios. Coming soon to Fanfiction._

**A/N: So? Should I do more? And if so, which stories of mine would you like to see me do? PLEASE R&R!!!**


	2. Mountain Menace

**A/N: Since quite a few people liked the first one, here's another, for Mountain Menace.**

_Mountain Menace_

**A black screen slowly changes into a shot of a forest.**

_Everything is going well for the Clans. All is peaceful…or is it?_

**Black. Then, a shot of talons closing around a cat's body. Black again.**

"Help!"

**Sixteen cats are shown climbing a mountain.**

_A strange prophecy has arisen._

**A feline screech is heard.**

_Danger could be lurking anywhere._

**A black she-cat is lying motionless on the ground. A golden tom dashes towards her.**

"Sootclaw!"

**Black. Then, a battle is shown, but it's so thick that it's impossible to tell who the cats are.**

_Four ThunderClan apprentices-Tigerpaw, Sootpaw, Mistypaw, and Hollypaw…_

**Four cats are shown in turn along with the names. First is a golden tabby tom, then a black she-cat, then a grey she-cat, and last a golden tabby she-cat.**

…_must go on a quest to save their friends…_

**Stonefoot, the ThunderClan medicine cat, is having a dream from StarClan. It is a foggy night, and all that is visible through the mist is a single leaf.**

"Mistyleaf! She's perfect!"

**A grey she-cat is shown, her mouth agape, looking at something off screen.**

"Impossible."

…_and discover the true meaning of the prophecy._

**The inside of a cave is shown, cats gathered around a large stone where a large brown tom sits.**

_An intense battle is coming…_

**The golden tom Tigerheart is pinned down. Out of nowhere, a tiny kit leaps onto the enemy warrior's back, freeing Tigerheart. Black.**

"Aviation, stop!"

…_and even if they can win it…_

**Back in ThunderClan camp. A low growl is heard.**

"What's that?"

…_an even greater danger is ahead._

**Sixteen lean, tough foxes pad out from the underbrush, evil glares on their faces. Black.**

"NO!!"

**The cats are in the heat of battle, but the foxes are winning. Black.**

_Can they survive?_

_Mountain Menace, from Aviation Studios, now playing at a Fanfiction site near you._

* * *

**A/N: Ok, please R&R! Is this one OK? And which should I do next? Betrayal, Mist, or Ambition: Life of a Tiger? And yes, this has spoilers...R&R!**


	3. Betrayal

Betrayal

**The screen is black. Then, a quiet voice speaks menacingly.**

_If not stopped soon..._

**Now a sunset is shown above a battle-scarred wasteland. A smoky black shape appears from the sky and envelopes everything.**

_...flying darkness will destroy the light of the day..._

**It is noon, and the sun is overhead. The same black figure seems to appear out of nowhere, flying towards the sun. It gobbles up the sun and everything goes dark.**

_...the light of the night..._

**It is a star-filled, moonlit night. The moon is full. Suddenly, the menacing black shape seems to destroy the moon from the inside out.**

_...and a member of the sky..._

**The sky is blue, completely blue. Suddenly the deep ebony shape bursts through the sky as though it were made of paper, tearing a large black hole in the wide blue expanse.**

_...and flame will bring ruin to all the Clans._

**The Clans' territory is shown, no cats in sight. A flame burns slowly, eating away at the land.**

_For Sunpaw..._

**A handsome golden tom with green eyes flashes by.**

_...Moonpaw..._

**On the grass sits a beautiful grey she-cat with silver splotches and dark brown eyes.**

_...Ravenpaw..._

**On a rock stands a jet black tom with white forepaws and yellow eyes.**

_...Blazepaw..._

**A ginger tom with blue eyes leers from behind a tree.**

_...and Cloudpaw..._

**Now a beautiful white she-cat with ice-blue eyes pounces at a mouse.**

_...there is not much time left until Fate will turn their lives upside down._

Who will survive?

_Betrayal, From Aviation Studios, Coming Soon to a Fanfiction site Near You_

**A/N: Ok, the last chapter didn't show up right away so no one reviewed, so please review that chapter as well, if possible. What should I do next? Ambition: Life of a Tiger, To Soar Like an Eagle, The Dismal Hills Divide, or Beyond the Mist? R&R!**


	4. To Soar Like an Eagle

**A/N: I got several suggestions, but in order of the reviews I got, I'll do ****To Soar Like an Eagle****Ambition: Life of a Tiger****Beyond the Mist****, and then the ****Dismal Hills Divide****. It seems like lots of people like ****Hunter and Prey: Sky's Story ****as well as ****Mountain Menace****, and I have a mini series for ****Mountain Menace ****and a full series for ****Hunter and Prey: Sky's Story****, so I think I'll also do trailers for the upcoming books in those series, and I'll also do some for books I might write and let people vote on whether I should write them or not. Well, here's ****To Soar Like an Eagle****, enjoy!  
**

* * *

_To Soar Like an Eagle_

**Screen is blank, and then a feminine voice begins to speak softly.**

_The Tribe of Soaring Eagles has thrived for moons under the guidance of the Tribe of Endless Skies._

**A picture appears of a peaceful field at the foot of a mountain. An overhang in the mountain shelters a group of cats.**

_But just when it seems as though nothing can go wrong..._

**A giant black paw reaches out and slashes the picture of the camp.**

_Something more evil than anything anyone could have dreamed of appears._

**Now it's a dark night in a forest, with mist covering the land. A gray she-cat is walking long looking for prey when she notices a shape moving in the shadows.**

"Who's there?"

**A wolf leaps out. The she-cat tries to run but the wolf reaches out and bats her over the head, knocking her unconscious. He picks her up by the scruff.**

_What can this threat be? And what do they want with the Tribe of Soaring Eagles?_

**Shot of the wolf throwing the black she-cat into a jail-like hole in the ground and pressing her paw to a metal disk.**

"What's going on?"

**Now the she-cat is awake, and the wolf grins evilly, revealing many nasty fangs.**

"You're my prisoner."

**Screen goes black, and then moves to a shot of a silver she-cat talking to a flame-colored tom. The she-cat is relaying a prophecy, and then the tom speaks.**

"But what am I supposed to do?

**A shot of a lake. In the sky are dark clouds. A shadow moves across the water. The clouds move and envelope the moon, and the shadow on the water snags a bird that flies in the sky, sucking it into the murky depths.**

"Dark clouds and a shadow on the lake will destroy the moon and annihilate the bird that flies so high it is a symbol to all..."

**Shot of the moon and sun together, fire and rain together, and night and day together.**

"...unless three pairs of opposites can unite to drive away the deep perils."

_What can all this mean?_

**Black.**

_And what could six young cats do to stop this threat?  
_

**Claws slash the black screen, leaving gray strips.**

_This fall..._

**Shot of an eagle soaring in the sky, then abruptly switches to six cats standing on a ledge during a storm, looking out to the sky.**

_...discover what it is To Soar Like an Eagle._

_To Soar Like an Eagle, coming this September from Aviation Studious.  
_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, who liked this one? Plz review!!! Oh and I don't mind nitpicking, as long as it's not flaming. If you see a mistake, please tell me, I want my story to be as good as possible. R&R! Let's see...all reviewers that reviewed every chapter can have me advertise up to three of their stories on my website about Hunter and Prey: Sky's Story. So if you didn't review every chapter...review! R&R and I'll update soon.**

** -Aviation-**


End file.
